Our Happiness
by Sishui.Uchiha
Summary: Takes place in Kazusa true ending, Haruki and Kazusa start a new happy love life after living Japan but can they forget their painful past?. Haruki x Kazusa fanfic, Review if you find a problem in the story


Hi guys since fanfiction opened this new category I decided I will be writing the first story this takes place after Kazusa true ending, which obviously is the true ending of the whole Visual novel

If you want to see

m d z anime/2013/12/29/white-album-2-concluding-chapter-coda-rough-summary/6/

Delete the spaces in the beginning and have fun

P.S My grammar is not that good so try to Enjoy this fanfic.

* * *

><p>She always knows that happiness cannot cause less pain and pain cannot cause less happiness.<p>

They were in their hotel room after returning from the flight looking through the window while sitting on the bed Haruki seemed troubled and she knew why.

She knew that pushing him to sacrifice the love of an entire family and his job and friends was a bad idea, but to prove that he loves her he did it.

She could not hide her happiness when he did it, but at the same time she felt sorry that she caused him that kind of pain.

In reality they sold their happiness for the others, especially Setsuna, but they figured that they cannot escape the painful truth...

He loves her and she loves him.

Since day one he knows that he loved her, but he had to fight to get her to feel the same, but she already is feeling the same way behind her cold nature.

They shed tears as they felt pain, not that only, but they made their friends feel it as well, but they cannot escape the truth that they love each other.

To Haruki his ambition of creating the best music club was turned to winning Kazusa heart, but instead he made her cry, he made her heart burn from the pain, but now is his chance to grant her the happiness she deserved for so long right?.

He lied and cheated on Setsuna, but he told her that he can't love her the way he loved Kazusa but he latter insisted that she will be with him no matter what.

The night she confessed to him, he could not reject her because he knows she loved him and rejecting her will cause her an unnecessary pain.

But after they started dating he could not get Kazusa out of his mind than he realized the love he had for her was the true love that anyone would wish and sadly the love he lived with Setsuna was a false one.

But in fact Setsuna has already confessed to the both of them that she manipulated Haruki because she know he loved Kazusa and the latter would change, so that she can be with Haruki and she could not take it, she was selfish she wanted Haruki to be with her at all cost despite the fact that she knew the cruel outcome.

Before they left Japan she apologized to them about it and said that she borrowed Haruki for too long and that she will return him to his rightful owner Kazusa.

But the couple knew that they will not see Japan as it was before... Home.

Kazusa placed her hand on top of Haruki's making him turn to her to see her smiling reassuringly "I am sorry Haruki" she said still smiling "you lost everything because of me, I made you suffer-" but unfortunately she could not continue because Haruki was hugging her tightly.

He hugged her never wanting to let go she returned his hug and buried her face in his shoulder "Don't say that" Haruki said with a stern voice

"I am the one who should apologize for causing you pain and I am the one who made you suffer, but If sacrificing everything is what I have to do to be with you then I will" Haruki said, pulling away from the hug to look at Kazusa with a teary smile "Because I love you the most in the world Kazusa" he said.

Kazusa's eyes watered she returned his smile and moved to kiss him, their lips met and they kissed passionately and after a while they pulled from the air.

They looked at each other, their eyes burning with passion the passion they held for each other.

Kazusa placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes with a smile, "I love you too Haruki and please don't be sad it's from the past now even if you don't forget it, I will always love you" she said, opening her eyes to meet his "I know that we cannot live without pain or hardships, but if anything happens we will surpass it together" she said smiling.

Haruki returned her smile, " I will love you and stay with you forever Kazusa" he said, pulling her into a new passionate kiss

In the end the crushed the trust and love of their friends they left everything so that they can be together and now they can be happy forever

Even if they had pain in the past, they will have happiness in the future

* * *

><p>And that's It I started the story as a short one but maybe I will continue writing another chapters for it wish me luck. and sorry for any grammar mistakes<p>

Sayonara for now.


End file.
